Big Sky Country (version française)
by Arches67
Summary: Quand Samaritan prend le pouvoir obligeant l'équipe à disparaître, John décide de quitter New York quelques jours et rendre visite à un vieil ami.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover entre Person of Interest (fin de la saison 3) et Longmire.

Improbable ? Sans doute…

_Note :_ Je m'étais dit que ça serait amusant de confronter John Reese et Walter Longmire, les deux grands taiseux de la TV. Sauf qu'en fait ce que j'aime écrire ce sont les dialogues. J'aurais peut-être dû y penser avant… L'histoire a donc été laborieuse. Heureusement Yellowstone69 a sauvé la mise en aiguillant mon histoire et me proposant des pistes après la lecture d'un premier jet catastrophique. Merci à toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon. (Il faut aussi avouer qu'une fois que je lui ai agité le drapeau du crossover, alléchée par la confrontation elle ne m'a pas laissé abandonner le projet. Terribles ces éditeurs…).

Après White Collar / Twilight, un nouveau crossover inédit sur FFnet… Peur de rien (mais depuis que j'ai vu un crossover Forever / My Little Poney, la capacité de délire des fanwriters ne peut plus me surprendre).

* * *

/ / / /

* * *

_"Welcome to Durant – Absaroka County"_

John Reese laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était sur la bonne route, les derniers kilomètres avaient paru si longs qu'il en était venu à se demander s'il n'avait pas raté un croisement quelque part. Ralentissant son véhicule, il eut un sourire amusé en passant à côté du panneau d'entrée de la ville.

Le vieux coup de fusil sur le coin droit était toujours là. Personne n'avait pris la peine de remplacer le panneau. Bien sûr, les trous sur les poteaux indicateurs n'étaient pas rares dans la région. Les chasseurs –et les jeunes ados en quête de sensations– prenaient un malin plaisir à en faire des cibles. Le trou sur le coin supérieur droit était son œuvre, il y avait environ… bien trop d'années pour compter.

Quand Samaritan avait pris le contrôle, la Machine leur avait donné de nouvelles identités. Après avoir quitté son employeur et ses amis, John avait décidé de s'éloigner de New York pendant quelques jours, le temps que les choses se calment. Obligé de quitter son loft pour des questions évidentes de sécurité, il avait "emprunté" un véhicule et pris la route pour le Wyoming. Mark Snow le connaissait bien ; le Montana n'était pas si loin…

Il avait fait les presque 3000 kilomètres d'une traite, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire le plein d'essence, boire un café et dormir quelques heures sur un parking. Le stress des derniers mois avait élevé son niveau d'adrénaline à des taux record, mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapé quelques heures plus tôt. Il était épuisé ; il n'avait qu'une hâte, prendre une douche et dormir, pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs.

Il se gara sur la place principale. Le vieil hôtel était toujours là. De même que le bureau du sheriff. Walt risquait de lui faire la peau s'il apprenait que John était allé se coucher sans le saluer d'abord.

Walter Longmire, sheriff de Durant, était un ami de longue date ; une amitié remontant à des temps où la vie était encore pleine de rêves et les jours heureux.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, monta les escaliers rapidement, se souvenant d'une époque où Walt n'était pas le maître des lieux. Il poussa la porte. Le bureau n'avait pas vraiment changé : de nouveaux ordinateurs sans doute et un nouvel adjoint. Ruby leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et resta bouche bée.

"Bonjour Ruby," dit John et salua de la tête l'adjointe blonde, assise à l'autre bureau.

Ruby ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. La porte du bureau du sheriff était ouverte ; le sol en bois grinça quand son occupant se déplaça.

"John," salua Walt d'un ton calme, nonchalamment appuyé à la porte, comme s'ils s'étaient croisés quelques heures plus tôt et non près de dix ans auparavant.

"Walt," répondit John, le coin d'une lèvre soulevé en un demi-sourire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Walt l'invita dans son bureau d'un geste de la main puis ferma la porte derrière eux.

Ruby était toujours immobile, regardant la porte fermée.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Vic, sentant que l'inconnu n'avait laissé personne indifférent.

Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ruby aussi bouleversée.

"Ruby, tu vas bien ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement en lui tendant le verre. "On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

Ruby sembla enfin sortir de sa stupeur. "C'est tout comme," murmura-t-elle.

John se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre tandis que Walt ouvrait un tiroir et en sortait une bouteille et des verres. Il servit deux rasades généreuses de whisky et tendit l'un des verres à John.

"On m'avait dit que tu étais mort," fit-il remarquer d'un léger ton de reproche.

"Oui, il paraît," s'excusa John avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ils levèrent leurs verres en un toast muet et dégustèrent leur boisson en silence. Ce don du silence rendait Ruby folle : deux grands taiseux. On l'avait entendu s'exclamer qu'il était plus facile d'espérer qu'il neige en enfer que d'attendre que les deux hommes s'expriment.

"T'es là pour longtemps?" finit par demander Walt.

"Quelques jours," répondit John.

Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre, se souvenant du jour où il avait rencontré Walt pour la première fois.

* * *

_2014 – 2013 – 2010 – 2000 – 1990 – 1985 – 1982 – 1980 - 1979_

_Comme tous les étés, John passait ses vacances dans la ferme de son grand-père au Wyoming. Son aïeul lui accordait une liberté totale, tant qu'il était à la maison pour les repas et de retour avant 21h00, le jeune garçon n'avait pas vraiment de comptes à rendre._

_Ce jour-là, il était en train de pêcher à la rivière. Tout à coup, un éclair brillant dans l'eau l'avait attiré. Il avait grandi avec les histoires de chercheurs d'or que lui racontait son grand-père depuis sa naissance ; il sauta dans la rivière, trop heureux de sa chance. Mais la rivière s'avéra être plus profonde que prévu et le courant bien trop fort pour un jeune garçon. En quelques secondes, il fut entraîné par la force du courant, ne parvenant qu'à sortir sa tête de l'eau entre deux remous._

_"Attrape la corde!" cria une voix depuis la berge._

_Luttant contre le courant, il avait réussi à sortir sa tête de l'eau et tendre une main pour attraper la boucle du lasso lancé avec une parfaite précision. Il crut que son épaule allait lâcher quand la corde se tendit, mais il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Bientôt son corps fut doucement tiré vers la rive. Deux paires de bras l'attrapèrent et l'aidèrent à sortir de l'eau. Il tomba à genoux, toussant et crachant de l'eau._

_"Merci," parvint-il à dire entre deux quintes de toux._

_"Respire gamin ; tu nous remercieras plus tard," avait dit la voix, tandis qu'une main frottait gentiment son dos._

_1979 – 1990 – 2010 – 2014_

* * *

Cela avait été le début d'une amitié éternelle. Walter Longmire et Henry Standing Bear étaient restés les seuls socles inamovibles de sa vie. Quoi que la vie ait jeté sur leur chemin, malgré les années passées, en dépit de l'éloignement, il savait qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu et que leur amitié serait inchangée.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Walt, il venait de quitter l'armée, juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne la CIA. Avant que sa vie ne bascule dans le noir, avant d'avoir franchi la ligne sans retour… Mais même avant cela, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus entre ses missions pour l'armée. Des coups de téléphone, quelques lettres avant que les messageries électroniques ne rendent le papier obsolète.

Quand Root leur avait remis leurs nouvelles identités, leur conseillant de faire profil bas pendant quelques semaines, revenir à Durant avait semblé logique. Il savait que Walt ne poserait pas de questions. Il avait ses propres démons, ses secrets bien cachés ; il respecterait le besoin de silence de John.

"Tu as un endroit où dormir ?"

"Non, pas encore. Je viens d'arriver. Je me suis dit que tu me jetterais en prison si je ne passais pas te voir dès mon arrivée," répondit John avec un léger sourire. "Je vais prendre une chambre chez Suzie."

"Suzie a vendu l'hôtel. Viens dormir chez moi."

"Tu as fini par construire ton chalet dans la vallée ?"

Walt sourit. Henry aurait sans doute fait remarquer que parler de "chalet" était un terme ambitieux pour ce qui n'était guère que quatre murs et un toit, mais c'était un début. Enfants, ils avaient passé des heures à rêver de l'endroit où ils vivraient quand ils seraient adultes.

Il regarda son ami. Les yeux de John n'étaient que deux fentes étroites au-dessus de cernes sombres.

"John, tu as l'air éteint. T'as conduit pendant combien d'heures ?"

"Un peu…"

Walt se leva et prit son chapeau.

"Allez, je t'emmène. Laisse ta voiture, je n'ai aucune envie de te récupérer au fond d'un ravin."

L'ex-agent n'avait pas la force de protester et suivit le sheriff après s'être arrêté prendre un sac dans son coffre. John poussa un soupir en s'asseyant dans la voiture.

Walter lui jeta un regard amusé en tournant la clé.

"Essayons de te mettre dans un lit avant que tu ne t'endormes. Je ne vais pas te porter et il fait trop froid pour dormir dans la voiture."

"T'as donc enfin ta maison dans la vallée ?"

"Ouais…" Walt soupira.

"Désolé de n'avoir pas pu venir aux funérailles…"

Le silence s'installa. John avait été présent au mariage. Il n'avait jamais vu Walt aussi heureux. Bien qu'il ne put venir aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il avait gardé le contact. Walt étant une figure publique, il était assez facile de trouver des informations sur sa vie.

"Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose après… son départ." Walt fit une légère grimace. "Henry n'arrête pas de me tanner à ce sujet."

Arrivés au chalet, John s'écroula sur le canapé et s'endormit avec tous ses vêtements. Walt rit doucement, lui enleva les chaussures, releva ses jambes et le couvrit d'un plaid.

* * *

John n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand le lendemain matin, Walt se leva et mit le café en route. En entendant du bruit, il bougea et repoussa la couverture chassant la brume de son cerveau. Il se souvenait à peine d'être sorti de la voiture. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'endormir aussi profondément ; s'il avait besoin d'une preuve qu'il se sentait en sécurité dans ces contrées…

"Tu devrais arrêter de ramasser tout ce qui traine," dit Henry à Walt depuis le seuil de la maison.

"Walt, y'a un indien à la porte. Où est ton fusil ?" demanda John en se levant du fauteuil.

Henry secoua la tête à la vieille blague.

Après avoir sorti John de l'eau, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient assis à ses côtés lui donnant le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur. Ils s'étaient présentés et John avait regardé Henry les yeux grands ouverts "t'es un indien" s'était-il exclamé. Walt avait froncé les sourcils, désapprouvant le commentaire, mais Henry s'était contenté de lever un sourcil attendant la suite. "De quelle tribu es-tu ? Tu habites la réserve ?" La curiosité innocente avait donné lieu à des centaines de questions. Au bout d'un moment, Henry s'était tourné vers Walt le priant de le tuer pour mettre fin à son calvaire.

Il s'avança et enlaça chaudement John de ses bras. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, content de revoir son ami.

"Standing Bear, tu continues à rendre visite à ce grincheux ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

"Il faut bien prendre soin des aïeuls," répondit Henry.

"Ne l'écoute pas, gamin. Il attend impatiemment de pouvoir rejoindre le conseil des anciens de la Tribu."

John rit doucement. Il n'y avait que Walt pour continuer à l'appeler gamin.

"Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?" demanda John.

Henry le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

"Nous sommes à Durant, pas… T'habites où d'ailleurs ?"

La joie des petites bourgades… A l'heure qu'il était, toute la ville était probablement au courant que le petit-fils de Gordon était là. Un ordinateur omniscient n'était pas de taille face à la rumeur d'un village.

Henry posa un sac en papier garni de provisions.

"J'ai apporté de quoi faire le petit déjeuner. Parce que si tu comptes sur Walt pour te nourrir…" plaisanta l'indien en s'affairant dans la cuisine. "Va prendre une douche pendant que je cuisine."

Revigoré par la douche, Reese écouta ses amis lui raconter la vie à Durant les dernières années. Apparemment, les secrets et la criminalité n'étaient pas étrangers aux petits comtés. Il s'était dit que quelques jours loin de New York lui apporteraient un peu de calme, mais la violence avait également atteint la campagne profonde.

John observait les interactions entre Walt et Henry. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils lui cachaient des choses, mais s'ils ne voulaient pas le mettre dans la confidence, il n'insisterait pas ; ils avaient sans doute leurs raisons. Leur amitié datait d'avant leur rencontre, ils vivaient dans la même ville, avaient été dans l'armée ensemble, ils avaient forcément des secrets.

Les trois hommes dégustaient une dernière tasse de café en silence.

"Alors, tu vas nous dire où tu étais ?" finit par demander Henry. "Aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais quitté l'armée, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais," murmura John d'un ton sombre.

Le silence reprit.

Henry finit par éclater de rire.

"Tu n'as pas changé ! J'avais presque oublié pourquoi tu me rendais dingue. Te faire parler est encore plus compliqué que de résoudre la question indienne."

Walt et John échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Des projets pour ton séjour ?"

John regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, les arbres semblaient vouloir atteindre le soleil. Il fut tout à coup frappé par le silence. Il avait besoin de sortir. Pêcher n'était pas de saison et la chasse ne l'avait jamais intéressé, mais partir juste randonner le tentait bien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le porche. Le sol était en partie gelé ; la nuit avait été froide. Le soleil étincelait, mais il ne chauffait pas vraiment l'air. C'était une superbe journée d'hiver dans les Rocheuses.

"On peut toujours accéder à la grotte ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Walter.

"Oh Seigneur… Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis des années."

* * *

_2014 – 2013 – 2010 – 2000 – 1990 – 1985 – 1982 – 1980_

_Leur différence d'âge n'avait jamais été un problème. John était vif et plutôt grand déjà. Il était silencieux, écoutant ses amis et toujours prêt à les suivre._

_Les trois jeunes étaient dans une grotte, assis autour d'un feu de bois. Henry psalmodiait un vieux chant indien._

_"Nous serons toujours amis_

_"Nous veillerons toujours sur l'autre_

_"Nous garderons toujours les secrets_

_"Nous ne nous séparerons jamais_

_"Jusqu'à la fin des temps, nos âmes n'en feront qu'une"_

_Passant vivement une lame sur leurs poignets, ils avaient mélangé leurs sangs, un sourire immense sur leurs visages innocents._

_1980 – 1990 – 2010 – 2014_

* * *

John frotta machinalement la minuscule cicatrice. Elle n'était plus réellement visible après tant d'années, une infime trace sur l'intérieur du poignet.

Walt vit le geste et sourit. Ces jours semblaient tellement loin qu'ils avaient tout d'un rêve.

"Jette un œil dans l'armoire, il devrait y avoir des chaussures de randonnée à ta taille."

Henry se leva pour partir.

"Messieurs, j'adorerais aller m'amuser avec vous, mais j'ai un bar qui m'attend. Je vous verrai plus tard."

"Merci d'être passé Henry."

"On passera prendre un verre," dit Walt.

"Bar ?" demanda John en se tournant vers Walt.

"Le Red Pony ; ils font les meilleurs hamburgers de la région." Walt secoua la tête. "T'es parti trop longtemps gamin."

John fit une grimace. Il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour l'expliquer à Walt.

Chaudement couverts –John avait emprunté des affaires à son ami– les deux hommes étaient partis sur le sentier menant à leur cachette préférée quand ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient passé des heures dans la grotte, à partager des secrets, imaginer leur futur, avouant leur premier baiser… Ils s'y sentaient en sécurité, un lieu loin du monde où rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

L'exercice leur fit du bien, ainsi que l'air glacé de la montagne. Des bouffées de vapeur s'échappaient de leur bouche tandis que le sentier devenait plus escarpé.

Deux heures plus tard, ils atteignirent la grotte. John se pencha dans l'entrée et regarda à l'intérieur.

"C'était pas plus grand ?" se demanda John en observant les murs.

La montagne avait changé, les arbres étaient plus hauts, le sentier était différent. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de retrouver son chemin.

"_Tu_ étais plus petit," fit Walt en riant.

John sourit d'un air penaud et s'assit sur un rocher, observant la vallée. Le point de vue était spectaculaire. Là-haut, enfants, ils avaient eu le sentiment de régner sur le monde. Il savait désormais que personne ne régnait sur le monde, si ce n'était des intelligences artificielles, mais l'impression était toujours aussi vivace. Loin de tout, comme si rien ne pouvait les toucher.

"Jessica est morte," dit-il à voix basse.

"Oh," s'exclama Walt en s'asseyant à son tour. "Je suis désolé."

Le sheriff poussa un soupir attristé. Il comprenait la peine de son ami.

Il se souvenait encore du visage de John lors de l'une de ses dernières visites. Il rayonnait. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu descendre de voiture et lui avoir lancé avant même un bonjour, "comment elle s'appelle ?". Il avait éclaté de rire quand John avait pris un regard innocent lui demandant de quoi il parlait. Puis quand il avait enfin commencé à parler, plus rien n'avait pu l'arrêter. John avait plus parlé ce soir-là qu'il n'avait jamais parlé. Les dernières bières avaient sans doute aidé, mais les mots d'amour coulaient tel un torrent que rien ne pouvait arrêter.

Ils restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

"C'est ma faute. Je l'ai laissée partir. Elle m'avait pourtant dit de lui demander de rester, j'ai été lâche…" Sa voix trembla, la vieille blessure toujours aussi douloureuse.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" s'enquit doucement Walter.

"Son mari l'a tuée," siffla John, les dents serrées. S'il pouvait tuer l'homme une nouvelle fois, il recommencerait sans aucun remord.

"Tu m'expliques comment c'est de ta faute alors ?"

"Elle m'a appelé, je suis arrivé trop tard."

Bien sûr, se retrouver à l'autre bout de la Chine pour se faire tuer lui accordait des circonstances atténuantes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il aurait dû être là, il aurait dû parler à l'aéroport…

Walt regarda les yeux s'embrumer. Il lui serra gentiment l'épaule. Il n'existait pas de mots pour atténuer la douleur. Il était là s'il voulait parler. Après un moment, John se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

"J'avais oublié à quel point c'était calme ici."

"Oui…" Walt jeta un œil au ciel. "Mais il faudrait commencer à redescendre. Il va neiger."

"Neiger ?" demanda John en regardant le ciel parfaitement bleu.

"Tu as aussi oublié à quel point le temps change vite ici ?" Il pointa l'horizon où de lourds nuages apparaissaient.

La météo changea encore plus vite que Walt ne s'y attendait. A mi-chemin, de gros flocons commencèrent à tomber, mais John ne s'en soucia guère. C'était magnifique. La neige à New York tournait toujours au cauchemar. Le vent était cinglant, les trottoirs se transformaient en patinoires, le froid se glissait sous les manteaux les plus chauds, même la Bibliothèque était glaciale malgré les chauffages poussés à leur maximum. Ici les flocons se détachaient et il pouvait les attraper un par un avant qu'ils ne fondent dans sa main.

"Il faudrait accélérer un peu," indiqua Walt en passant un pont en bois.

Un craquement inquiétant se manifesta juste avant que la planche sous les pieds de John ne cède. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise puis eut le souffle coupé quand il tomba dans l'eau glacée. Le courant vif et le poids de ses vêtements trempés l'emportèrent aussitôt, le ballotant dans le courant.

Walter fut paralysé par la surprise une seconde, puis se précipita sur la berge pour essayer de rattraper son ami.

"Il va falloir qu'on t'interdise les rivières," murmura-t-il tandis qu'il regardait le corps emporté par la rivière.

Alourdi par le poids de son manteau gorgé d'eau, John eut le sentiment d'avoir une nouvelle fois onze ans, incapable de se battre contre le courant, se contentant d'essayer de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Le froid commençait à devenir cuisant. Un virage le projeta contra des branches au milieu du cours d'eau. Il réussit à les attraper avec un grognement puis faillit tout lâcher quand un remous lui empli la bouche d'eau. Il cracha en serrant les branches de toutes ses forces. Le courant continuait à pousser son corps sous les branches l'empêchant de prendre appui pour tirer sur ses mains. L'eau frappait les branches et rebondissait contre son visage. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, peu à peu elles glissèrent et son corps fut à nouveau emporté par le courant.

Poursuivant sa course implacable, un peu plus bas il heurta de tout son poids un arbre mort et cria quand ses côtes frappèrent violement ; il se retrouva plaqué contre le tronc. Parvenant à trouver des ressources qu'il ne pensait plus avoir, il parvint à passer une jambe par-dessus l'arbre et se retrouva à califourchon. Une grande partie de son corps était encore sous l'eau, le courant le plaquant contre le tronc. Il toussa et cracha de l'eau, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Immobilisé par la force du courant et le tronc sous son corps, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Une partie étrangement sereine de son esprit s'émerveilla du fait qu'il allait mourir dans une rivière. Pas tué par des hommes de main de la mafia, ou par un groupe secret, mais parce qu'il était tombé d'un pont.

Il avait déjà failli se noyer dans cette même rivière. Walt et Henry l'en avaient sorti ce jour-là. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Bien sûr, Walt finirait par le retrouver, mais à la vitesse à laquelle lui-même avait descendu la rivière, son ami n'arriverait jamais à temps. Il serait mort de froid bien avant. Dans une eau aussi glacée et avec l'effet du courant, il ne survivrait guère plus de vingt minutes.

Au moins, il aurait des funérailles décentes. Il laissa échapper un mélange de rire et de sanglot. Oui, avec son vrai nom sur la pierre tombale. Walter était sans doute l'une des rares personnes qui connaissait son vrai nom. Il n'avait même jamais entendu parler de Reese… Il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait dans une tombe sans nom. C'était plutôt agréable de se dire qu'il aurait droit à une plaque. Peut-être que Finch le trouverait et viendrait s'y recueillir.

Il sourit. Il espérait que Finch pourrait s'accoutumer à la vie que lui avait donnée la Machine, à l'abri des griffes de Samaritan. Sans doute loin d'une vie idéale, mais vivant, à l'écart du danger. Leur collaboration avait été agréable. Les vies qu'il avait sauvées rattrapaient un peu les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Oh bien sûr, loin d'être suffisant, mais une petite plume sur le bon plateau de la balance du bien et du mal.

Son esprit s'égara, perdant la notion du temps. Il observa les flocons de neige qui se posaient sur sa main, ne fondant plus, s'agglutinant l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Il regarda fasciné comment ils s'accrochaient et formaient un tas de plus en plus épais sur son gant. Il essaya de bouger un doigt, mais l'ordre n'arriva jamais jusqu'au muscle concerné.

Glacé... Il ne tremblait plus. La partie encore vaguement lucide de son cerveau savait que ça n'était pas bon, mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait dormir, juste une petite sieste pour oublier le froid mordant qui vrillait ses os.

"Merci Finch. Je suis désolé…" murmura-t-il.

Le froid disparu quand tout devint noir.

* * *

A suivre...

Fin de chapitre parce que je suis un peu sadique – mais rassurez-vous toute l'histoire est écrite.


	2. Chapter 2

Walt courut le long de la rive essayant de ne pas perdre de vue le corps emporté par le courant. Ses pieds glissaient dans la neige et sur le terrain inégal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta de ne pas avoir de mobile.

Il dû s'écarter de la rive pour contourner des rochers bloquant le chemin. Quand il se rapprocha à nouveau de la rivière, il ne voyait plus le corps de John.

"Bon sang !" hurla-t-il commençant à courir.

Il trébucha sur du bois mort et grogna sa frustration. Il était trop vieux pour ceci. Il se leva et continua à avancer, les yeux balayant l'eau à la recherche d'une silhouette. Il soupira en voyant John accroché à des branches, puis tout à coup le corps disparu à nouveau sous l'eau.

"Noooon !"

Poussant les arbustes autour de lui, ne se souciant pas des branches qui bloquaient ses pieds, il poursuivit sa course en avant. Une racine plus résistante que les autres le jeta au sol. Il se releva sur ses genoux, les mains au sol, respirant la bouche ouverte pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne sentait même plus le froid. Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à se calmer. Laisser la panique le gagner n'aiderait pas John. Son ami était fort, il avait fait l'armée, il saurait se battre contre le courant et s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il fallait juste qu'il l'atteigne avant qu'il ne meure de froid.

S'asseyant sur ses talons, Walt vit le loup. Il était presque entièrement blanc, le regardait depuis le pied d'un arbre.

"Aide-moi," le supplia Walt à voix basse.

Son amitié avec Henry et les Indiens l'avait familiarisé avec le monde spirituel. Il ne savait pas si ce loup pourrait l'aider ou s'il attendait juste qu'il soit trop faible pour se défendre, mais s'il existait une infime chance qu'un esprit soit présent, il était prêt à accepter toute l'aide qu'on voudrait bien lui apporter.

"Aide-le, je t'en prie," répéta-t-il en regardant le loup dans les yeux.

L'animal cligna des yeux, puis disparut. Walt poussa un soupir et se redressa, reprenant sa course vers l'aval.

Un grand loup blanc apparut sur le parking du Red Pony. Il regarda Henry droit dans les yeux alors que celui-ci portait des caisses. Le loup hurla une fois et se tourna pour se diriger vers les arbres.

Le monde des esprits faisait partie du quotidien d'Henry. Il façonnait sa culture, et s'il avait choisi de vivre comme "les blancs", ses croyances faisaient partie intégrante de son être. Difficile de croire que ce loup n'était qu'un loup.

Il était parti en direction de la rivière, celle qui bordait la prairie devant la maison de Walter. Cette direction n'était pas un hasard.

"Walter Longmire, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourré ?" marmonna Henry en sautant dans sa voiture et fonçant vers la rivière.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. A l'heure qu'il était les deux hommes étaient probablement sur le chemin du retour après leur balade à la grotte. Avec la neige qui tombait, le sentier était sans doute glissant et traître.

Le pont ! En un éclair, Henry fut convaincu que l'un d'eux était tombé à l'eau. Il accéléra vers le sentier qui bordait la rivière, quelques kilomètres plus bas par rapport à la maison de Walt.

Après sa course folle, la rivière s'élargissait en arrivant dans la vallée. Le courant restait fort, la neige fondue l'alimentait en permanence, mais s'il y avait un endroit où il y avait une chance d'arrêter quelqu'un c'était bien là. Poussant le moteur au maximum, il atteint enfin le sentier. Passant en conduite 4x4, il tourna vers la gauche s'engageant sur la piste, priant pour qu'il soit dans la bonne direction. Il n'avait pas revu le loup.

Il pila la voiture quand il vit une ombre au-dessus un arbre mort. Il attrapa un lasso et se dirigea vers le tronc. Il poussa un soupir en reconnaissant la silhouette.

"Tu parles d'un retour…" murmura-t-il.

"John !" cria-t-il, espérant contre toute attente que son ami l'entendrait.

Secouant la tête, il attacha la corde à un arbre, l'autre bout à sa taille et entra dans l'eau. Il cria quand le froid glacial le saisit.

"Oh putain ! T'aurais pas pu venir en été ?" hurla-t-il espérant surmonter le froid.

Rampant sur le tronc, il atteignit vite le corps immobile. Il posa sa main contre le cou, surpris que la peau fût encore plus froide que sa propre main. Le pouls était faible, bien trop lent. Il étudia la façon dont le corps était affalé et le courant le frappait, se demandant comment il allait réussir à le ramener sur la rive. Il tira sur la veste mais le corps ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il allait devoir le remettre à l'eau et espérer que le courant ne les emporterait pas tous les deux.

Il tira sur la corde, dégageant de la longueur qu'il passa sous les bras de John. Il serra ses dents, luttant contre les tremblements qui secouaient son corps ; ses mains étaient engourdies, faire le nœud lui demanda des efforts inouïs. L'ayant enfin attaché, il s'apprêtait à les pousser tous les deux dans l'eau quand il sentit la corde se tendre dans son dos.

Il se tourna et vit Walt sur la berge qui tenait le lasso.

"Ah ben quand même !" lui lança Henry. "Sors-nous de là !"

Inspirant profondément il s'accrocha à John et les jeta les deux à l'eau. Il faillit avaler de l'eau quand le froid glacial manqua de le faire hurler une nouvelle fois. Tenant la tête de John hors de l'eau autant que possible qu'il le pouvait, il poussa le tronc de sa main et laissa Walt les tirer vers le bord.

Les quelques minutes semblèrent durer des heures, mais il sentit enfin le sol sous son corps. Walter entra dans l'eau et souleva le corps immobile de John. Henry se retourna, à genoux dans l'eau, incapable de trouver la force de se lever.

"Henry ?" fit Walter.

"Ca va." Henry inspira profondément. "Juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle."

L'attrapant sous les bras, Walter sortit John de l'eau en grognant. Son ami était lourd et ses vêtements saturés d'eau ne facilitaient pas la tâche. Henry finit par se lever. Il tremblait, ses dents claquaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

"Je vais…" un tremblement encore plus fort secoua tout son corps et il trébucha.

Soutenant le corps de John autant qu'il se tenait à lui, il aida Walter à l'installer dans voiture. Le sheriff prit le volant et mit le chauffage au maximum, conduisant à toute vitesse sur la piste. Le sentier n'allait pas jusqu'à chez lui, tournant avant dans la vallée, mais le 4x4 devrait pouvoir prendre à travers champ. Les amortisseurs et le moteur protestaient du rythme imposé, transformant le trajet en rodéo endiablé.

"Si tu nous tues… ça n'arrangera rien," réussit à dire Henry, les mains collées sur les sorties d'air.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au chalet. Henry tremblait toujours mais il recommençait à sentir ses mains. Ils glissèrent John entre eux deux, passant un bras sur leurs épaules et le rentrèrent dans la maison, l'allongeant à même le sol.

"J'allume le feu. Va te changer, prends des trucs à moi."

"John…" protesta Henry.

"… peut attendre quelques minutes de plus. Tu ne pourras pas beaucoup m'aider si tu es gelé."

Quand Henry revint avec des vêtements secs, Walter avait démarré le feu et avait changé son pantalon et enfilé des chaussettes sèches. Leur ami gémit et Walter s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"John ?"

Déshabiller un homme inconscient engoncé dans des vêtements trempés ne fut pas une mince affaire. L'ex-agent se débattait, repoussant leurs mains. Walt soupira soulagé. Même si John n'était pas encore cohérent, il était vaguement conscient, un bon pas dans la bonne direction. Il se sentirait plus rassuré quand il commencerait à trembler.

Examinant le corps, Walt essaya de déterminer s'il était blessé, mais le froid avait conservé le corps inerte. Une trace rouge sur la poitrine laissait deviner des côtes blessées et la peau déchirée sur la cheville montrait l'endroit où le pied avait traversé le pont. Les bleus et contusions apparaitraient plus tard.

Ils l'enveloppèrent d'une couverture et l'allongèrent sur le canapé, le poussant pour le rapprocher du feu.

"Tu veux lui faire prendre un bain ?" demanda Henry, frottant ses bras de ses mains.

"Non, il faut qu'il se réchauffe lentement. De l'eau chaude serait en fait dangereuse à ce stade."

Walter sortit davantage de couvertures de l'armoire. Martha avait toujours froid aux pieds, de nombreuses bouillotes étaient rangées dans un coin, il eut un sourire attendri en les prenant. Les remplissant d'eau chaude, il les répartit sur le corps de John, avant de l'emmitoufler chaudement sous les couvertures. On ne vit bientôt plus grand-chose de son ami. Il posa un plaid sur les épaules d'Henry.

"Assieds-toi à côté du feu, je vais faire du café."

"De la soupe ; je veux de la soupe," grelotta Henry dont le corps était encore agité ponctuellement de tremblements.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes étaient assis face à la cheminée, tenant des tasses chaudes entre leurs mains.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Rock Bridge. Une planche a lâché et John est passé à travers." Walter regarda son ami et frissonna. "J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à temps."

Le silence s'installa tandis que la chaleur envahissait la pièce la rendant plus agréable. Walt leva la tête tout à coup.

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?" demanda-t-il interloqué.

Henry fronça les sourcils, gardant le silence. Les communications avec le monde des esprits étaient une expérience personnelle que l'on ne partageait pas forcément. Il savait que Walt acceptait ce monde, mais en parler était toujours délicat.

"Un loup est venu," murmura-t-il.

"Grand. Pelage blanc ?"

Henry hocha la tête, pas vraiment surpris. Il passa son doigt sur le bord de sa tasse en réfléchissant.

"J'ai toujours été convaincu que l'esprit protecteur de John était un loup…"

"Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé."

"Non. C'est son voyage personnel."

"Solitaire, protecteur, mortel… tu as sans doute raison," commenta Walt.

John marmonna quelque chose et bougea sur le canapé. Walt posa une main sur le visage, la seule partie du corps qu'il n'avait pas couverte. La peau était encore froide, de plus John ne tremblait même pas encore. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire qu'attendre.

"Henry, vas donc t'allonger un moment," dit-il en voyant les yeux de l'indien se fermer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Walt l'interrompit.

"Vas-y. Je reste à côté de lui. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de l'emmener à l'hôpital."

Henry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre, tenant toujours fermement le plaid autour de lui.

* * *

Toujours inconscient, John se mit à marmonner, semblant parfois se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. Assis dans un fauteuil, Walt veilla sur lui, se demandant ce que voulaient dire certains mots. Il semblait de plus en plus agité, preuve qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience.

John se réveilla quand son corps se mit à trembler. Il grogna et se roula en boule.

"Et bien, il était temps de te réveiller," lui lança Walt avec un sourire.

Réveillé et agité de tremblements, le pronostic était bon. John était désormais sorti d'affaire. Bien sûr, il risquait un bon rhume, mais dans la mesure où il avait frôlé le stade trois de l'hypothermie, même une pneumonie aurait été une bonne nouvelle.

Il lui apporta un bol de soupe.

"Tiens, bois. Ca va t'aider."

John commença à dégager ses bras, poussant les couvertures puis fronça les sourcils. Sa main disparut entre ses jambes et en sortit une des bouillotes. Puis il se débarrassa des deux placées sous ses aisselles qu'il jeta sur le sol.

"T'as pas un peu exagéré là ?" La protestation perdit toute sa vigueur entre ses dents qui claquaient.

Walt gloussa. "Tu sais ce que c'est. On voit toujours tout en grand de ce côté du continent."

Ayant dégagé ses jambes, John se releva et gémit en portant une main à ses côtes.

"Fais gaffe, je pense que tu as des côtes cassées. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr, tu étais bleu tout à l'heure." Il aida son ami à s'asseoir, s'assurant qu'il restait largement couvert. Il força la tasse dans les mains tremblantes.

"Bois."

Le bol chaud était un bonheur entre ses mains. John aspira la vapeur avec plaisir. Il but la soupe, sentant sa chaleur se répandre dans son corps peu à peu. Walt lui apporta son sac.

"Vas prendre une douche chaude et t'habiller. Puis, tu pourras me raconter d'où viennent toutes ces cicatrices sur ton corps…" Le ton de la voix indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une suggestion.

Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, Walt avait toujours été très protecteur vis-à-vis de John. Il avait fait de sa sécurité et de son bien-être une affaire personnelle. Il ne l'avait pas vu nu depuis des années, pas depuis qu'ils nageaient tous les trois dans la rivière. La quantité de cicatrices sur son corps était dérangeante. Même ses années dans l'armée n'expliquaient pas tout…

John grimaça en se levant lentement. L'eau chaude lui fit effectivement du bien, mais il avait l'impression que le froid avait atteint la moelle de ses os. Il revint vers le séjour et se couvrit d'une épaisse couette. Walt lui tendit un autre bol.

"Encore de la soupe ?" demanda-t-il en réchauffant ses mains sur le récipient.

"Tu as besoin de t'hydrater et le café n'est pas vraiment recommandé."

John approuva de la tête ; il connaissait le traitement pour l'hypothermie. De la soupe à la tomate ferait l'affaire. A vrai dire, il se serait même contenté d'eau chaude. Il s'assit essayant de trouver une position confortable pour ses côtes.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il en soufflant sur le liquide brûlant.

Walt sursauta et le regarda inquiet. "Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

Il n'avait pas senti de bosse sur la tête indiquant un choc. John sourit.

"Oh si ; je me souviens très bien de la chute." Il frissonna. "Je me souviens avoir réussi à m'accrocher un instant à des branches. C'est après le tronc d'arbre où ça devient plus flou."

Il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait de la neige qui s'empilait sur sa main et d'une pierre tombale à son nom…

"On t'a encore sauvé les miches !" s'exclama Henry depuis la porte. "Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais éviter les rivières…"

"Je suis resté combien de temps dans l'eau ?" demanda John, surpris par la présence d'Henry.

L'indien était à son bar pendant leur balade et il savait que Walt n'avait pas de mobile. Comment avait-il prévenu son ami qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide ?

Henry et Walter échangèrent un regard, celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

"Vous devriez arrêter ça, c'est perturbant," lui indiquant John.

"Faire quoi ?"

"Vous parler avec les yeux."

"Tu vois comme c'est frustrant quand les gens ne parlent pas ?" lança Henry avec un sourire amusé.

"Et tu me dois des explications. D'où viennent toutes ces cicatrices ?" intervint Walt. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait envie de parler du loup pour le moment.

"J'étais soldat, Walt ! Toi et Henry avez servi dans l'armée, ça fait partie des risques du métier."

Walt secoua la tête.

"Non. Tu es venu nous voir après ta dernière mission, avant ta 'disparition'. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais il faisait chaud. Tu m'as aidé à couper du bois. Tu avais _une_ cicatrice, à l'épaule. Je me disais d'ailleurs que tu étais plutôt chanceux."

John fit une grimace. Fichu Walt, il méritait sans vraiment son poste de sheriff. Rien ne lui échappait. Il sirota sa soupe en silence. Il ne voulait pas parler de son temps avec la CIA, quant à son travail avec Finch…

"Qui est Samaritan ?" demanda Walt.

John se sentit pâlir. Il corrigea immédiatement son visage, mais sut qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Surpris et fatigué, ses réflexes étaient moins bons. Manquer de se noyer et mourir de froid avaient forcément un impact sur un corps.

Walt poussa un soupir de tristesse.

"Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fichu, gamin…" murmura-t-il doucement.

John souleva un sourcil.

"Tu as passé un moment à marmonner des trucs sur des numéros et un Samaritan. Tu avais l'air sérieusement bouleversé. J'ai pensé que t'avais fini banquier ou à Walt Street, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis très loin du compte."

Il ne pouvait pas parler de la Machine, ça n'était pas son secret ; quant à son temps avec la CIA, il était encore incapable de parler des horreurs qu'il avait commises. Il ne le pourrait sans doute jamais.

Walter savait que faire parler John relevait du miracle. Il voulait que son ami sache qu'il pouvait se confier, lui livrer ses secrets. Personne ne devrait avoir à porter seul un tel fardeau. Le partage n'était évidemment pas à sens unique ; peut-être devrait-il se lancer le premier…

"J'ai dit à tout le monde que ma femme était morte d'un cancer," commença-t-il. "Très peu de personnes connaissent la vérité. Je n'ai même dit la vérité à Cady que très récemment. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à leur dire qu'elle avait été assassinée."

"Mon Dieu, Walt !" John écarquilla les yeux en le regardant.

"La police a été incapable de retrouver le coupable." Il jeta un œil à Henry qui hocha la tête. "Je représente la loi à Durant, et j'ai fait ce que j'interdis formellement à mes concitoyens, j'ai fait justice moi-même." Il resta silencieux un instant, puis ajouta, "et je ne regrette rien…"

John regarda le fond de sa tasse longuement avant de commencer à parler de sa voix basse habituelle.

"J'ai tué le mari de Jessica. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre après ce qu'il avait fait. Puis… je n'avais plus de travail, on me croyait mort. Ca aurait sans doute été mieux si je l'avais été d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé d'en finir en me noyant dans du whisky bon marché ; je suis même allé sur un pont quelques fois. Je n'ai jamais pu sauter." Il lui adressa un léger sourire. "Tu sais pourquoi ? Je voyais ton visage. Je me souvenais de la façon dont vous m'aviez tiré de l'eau… je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça."

Il leva la tête pour regarder les deux hommes à ses côtés.

"Je vous ai remercié au moins ?"

Henry eut un petit rire. "A chaque fois que tu reviens."

"Ca en devient même un peu gênant," ajouta Walt.

John eut un sourire penaud.

"Puis, quelqu'un m'a trouvé et m'a donné… un but. Je ne pourrai jamais réparer tout le mal que j'ai fait, mais ça aide un peu. Certains jours, je suis même heureux." Ou du moins l'était… Avec Samaritan, les jours heureux étaient de l'histoire ancienne.

Voyant le visage se fermer, Walt compris qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de plus pour le moment. Il ne savait pas quels démons hantaient John, mais il sentit son cœur se serrer. Personne ne méritait de porter autant de culpabilité.

La nuit était tombée, la neige avait cessé et la pleine lune faisait briller la vallée. La vue depuis la maison était spectaculaire.

"Tu devrais dormir un peu," fit remarquer Walt en voyant que John avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Son ami hocha la tête et releva les couvertures pour s'installer confortablement. Walt éclata de rire.

"John, je sais que tu n'as pas pris le temps de visiter les lieux hier soir, mais j'ai une chambre d'amis. J'entends un lit qui t'appelle par-là," dit-il en pointant vers l'arrière de la pièce.

Soulevant un coin de lèvre, John se dirigea vers la chambre. "Merci. Désolé, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls."

"T'as fait un sacré morceau de route à ce que j'ai compris." Il leva un sourcil. "Tu sais que ça se fait de répondre aux questions."

John se tourna et leur sourit. "New York. J'habite New York."

"Tu vois, ça ne fait pas trop mal," lança Henry avec un rire.

Secouant la tête, amusé, John alla enfin se coucher.

Walt se tourna vers Henry. "Ca t'ennuierait de rester ici cette nuit ?" demanda-t-il à son ami.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es inquiet ?"

"Il est épuisé, il a failli se noyer, a fait de l'hypothermie. La nuit risque d'être agitée."

"Pas de souci."

* * *

Les inquiétudes de Walt s'avérèrent malheureusement fondées. Au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par des grognements et des gémissements provenant de la chambre de John. Il se leva pour aller voir son ami. Il s'agitait et s'était emmêlé dans les couvertures. Son visage brillait et Walt posa une main sur le front. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

Il soupira, guère surpris par la réaction du corps aux épreuves auxquelles il avait été soumis. Il tira sur les couvertures pour le libérer et poussa un cri de surprise quand John l'attrapa et le jeta au sol. Plus vite que l'éclair, il sauta du lit et commença à se battre. Renonçant à le ménager, Walt rendit coup pour coup, essayant de le maîtriser. Un poing sur sa mâchoire fit passer un voile noir sur ses yeux.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda Henry depuis la porte.

Son sourire disparut quand il prit conscience de la scène et de la façon dont John se battait.

Toutes leurs ressources ne furent pas de trop pour réussir à immobiliser John, Walt finissant par l'assommer d'un coup de poing violent. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en récupérant leur souffle.

"Je ne veux pas savoir comment il se bat quand il est lucide," commenta Walt en poussant un long soupir.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Il a de la fièvre. Je ne sais pas quels démons l'habitent, mais bon sang, ce gamin a des problèmes…"

"Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de l'appeler gamin," fit Henry en frottant son épaule endolorie. Il avait bien cru que John lui avait cassé la clavicule.

Le laissant découvert pour faire baisser la fièvre et plaçant un linge humide sur le front, ils retournèrent se coucher laissant John se reposer.

Deux heures plus tard, les gémissements reprirent. John était couvert de sueur, mais il se calma dès que Walt replaça un nouveau linge frais sur son front. Le reste de la nuit fut calme.

* * *

Henry et Walt étaient assis sur le porche avec un café quand John apparut à la porte.

"Hé ! Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Henry.

"Comme si j'étais passé sous un rouleau compresseur… deux fois…"

Walt eut un léger rire. Ca n'était guère charitable mais il était bien trop content qu'il soit en vie.

John se frotta la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de s'être battu pendant la nuit, mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Il savait que ses cauchemars étaient parfois particulièrement réalistes, mais il était incapable de se souvenir s'il avait déjà des marques sur les jointures de ses doigts la veille.

"Est-ce qu'on s'est battu ?" finit-il par demander avec hésitation.

"Tu as un peu déliré dans ton sommeil."

"C'était plutôt impressionnant à voir, surtout dans l'état où tu étais," ajouta Henry.

John montra un bleu sur la pommette de Walt.

"C'est moi ?" demanda-t-il avec une grimace coupable.

"Où diable as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ?"

John leva un sourcil innocent.

"Gamin, j'ai été soldat moi aussi. Ta façon de te battre est loin d'être banale. Ta technique tient plus de…"

Walt s'arrêta en prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait dire. Il se souvenait de la disparition de John, de la notification faisant état de sa mort… Ca sentait les opérations secrètes à plein nez, ou un truc du genre. Le genre "si je te dis, je devrai te tuer"…

"Je ne suis plus ce gamin qui avait failli se noyer dans la rivière Walt."

"Ouais… je vois ça," murmura Walt.

Il regarda son ami avec attention. Les cheveux gris sur les tempes, les rides, les ombres sous les yeux clairs qui laissaient voir une obscurité que personne n'aurait jamais dû affronter. John n'était effectivement plus le gamin parfois un peu gauche qui passait ses étés dans le Wyoming.

"Tu vas bien ?" voulut-il s'assurer.

Un léger sourire souleva une lèvre sur la bouche de John. Il avait compris que la question ne concernait pas sa santé.

"Pas vraiment, mais ça ira."

"Des amis à New York ?"

"Oui, les meilleurs."

"Bon… c'est bien."

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa.

"Si t'as besoin d'un boulot, je te prendrais bien comme adjoint." Walt lui sourit, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère soudain un peu pesante. "Bien sûr, je ne vois pas trop comment utiliser tes talents avec nos cowboys… mais on pourrait te trouver un ours de temps en temps pour que tu ne perdes pas la main."

Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement, à parler de tout et de rien, savourant juste d'être ensemble.

John s'était aperçu que Walt avait poussé la bouteille de whisky au fond de l'étagère, ne lui proposait que des sodas ou de la bière.

"Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'alcool, Walt," lui précisa-t-il.

"Tu m'avais dit…" Il s'interrompit. Dire à un ami qu'il était un alcoolique n'était pas une chose aisée.

"Ca n'était vraiment qu'un moyen pour atteindre un but défini. Je ne t'ai pas vu me prendre mon arme…"

Walt écarquilla les yeux. Jusqu'où John avait-il plongé pour envisager la mort aussi froidement ?

"Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais m'écrouler. Je vais bien, même plus de frissons."

"Ca serait plus crédible si tu ne crachais pas tes poumons."

"Oui, ça… J'ai dû prendre un coup de froid," répondit John avec un sourire, essayant de retenir une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Ils firent griller des steaks pour le dîner, et après le repas Walter ressortit la bouteille de whisky. Ils étaient affalés devant la cheminée. L'alcool et la chaleur commençaient à délier les langues.

"Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous m'avez sorti de l'eau," fit remarquer John.

"Tu ne nous as pas dit où tu étais passé ces dernières années." John haussa une épaule et Walt explosa. "John, on nous a dit que tu étais mort ! On a organisé une cérémonie du souvenir pour toi !"

John fit une grimace. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

"Tu te souviens des histoires Cheyennes que je vous racontais quand on était mômes ?" demanda Henry.

"Les légendes et les traditions ? Oui, bien sûr." John pencha la tête en y repensant.

"Les esprits font partie intégrante de notre quotidien. Ils sont présents à chaque instant, nous protègent, nous alertent. Ce que la plupart des gens prennent pour des _pressentiments_ ne sont que la manifestation des esprits qui nous parlent."

"Et tu as eu le _pressentiment _que j'avais des ennuis ?" demanda John. S'il respectait les croyances de son ami, il avait lui-même du mal à y adhérer.

"J'ai vu un loup sur le parking du bar." John souleva un sourcil, surpris par l'aveu. Généralement, les contacts restaient personnels, on n'en parlait pas ; il se souvenait de cela. "J'ai toujours été persuadé que ton esprit protecteur était un loup…"

Et comme pour confirmer cette déclaration, un loup hurla dans la nuit. John ne put empêcher un frisson. Il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait des loups dans la région, il en avait même entendu un la première nuit, mais que l'un d'entre eux se manifeste maintenant était un tout peu trop surnaturel pour lui. Il regarda son verre, peut-être que le deuxième whisky avait été de trop…

"Un loup," murmura-t-il. "Ca me plaît assez…"

"Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris," rétorqua Henry.

"Nous essayons d'aider les gens… Le plus dur est quand nous arrivons trop tard. Mais dans les autres cas, c'est agréable." Il repensa à de grands yeux clairs innocents et une cravate mâchouillée.

"Une sorte de service de sécurité ?"

"J'en connais qui parleraient plutôt de… _justicier solitaire_. Sans la cape…" Même si côté costumes, Finch se donnait parfois bien du mal pour lui procurer le vêtement approprié.

"Et t'as droit à ton Robin ?" plaisanta Henry.

John étouffa un rire en imaginant Fusco en costume noir…

"Qu'as-tu pu faire de si sombre que tu penses ne plus mériter de vivre ?" demanda Walter, horrifié par la culpabilité qui semblait se dégager de son ami.

"Tu n'imagines même pas…"

Le silence s'installa. Il était évident que John ne parlerait pas davantage. Le sheriff espérait de tout cœur que les amis de New York puissent l'aider. Toute cette noirceur était trop lourde à porter seul. Il aurait souhaité que John puisse se livrer un peu plus. Il savait qu'il leur faisait confiance, mais il avait toujours été silencieux. Revêtant son visage impassible dès que la situation devenait un peu trop personnelle.

Il n'insisterait plus. Qu'il profite de son séjour, se détende avant de repartir chercher sa rédemption dans ce combat qu'il semblait mener contre le monde entier.

* * *

Walter et John étaient assis devant la maison, bouteille de bière à la main, admirant le coucher du soleil sur la vallée.

"Tu t'es trouvé un coin superbe."

"Oui, j'aime bien."

"Tu pourrais finir ta maison, ceci dit."

"C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire !" s'exclama Henry, venant s'asseoir à ses côtés après avoir pris une bière.

John avala une gorgée, admirant la débauche de couleurs dans le ciel, savourant le silence et le calme. Ca avait été une bonne idée de revenir ici.

Il devrait bientôt reprendre la route. Une nouvelle vie en tant qu'inspecteur de police –la Machine avait parfois un sens de l'humour surprenant– l'attendait à New York. Il n'aimait pas laisser Finch seul trop longtemps. Même si la Machine leur avait ordonné de ne plus se voir, il voulait s'assurer que son ex-employeur allait bien. Ils devaient se remettre au travail et trouver comment combattre Samaritan.

Walter serait toujours là quand il aurait besoin de faire une pause. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait un vrai foyer dans ces montagnes…

* * *

_Fin_

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
